Just to Hear You Say
by sidlesassy
Summary: GSRGrissom and Sara reach an understanding. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own CSI or its characters. We are merely borrowing them.

This is a collaborative effort.

**Just to Hear You Say**

By SidleChick and Sassy

**Chapter 1**

Sara entered the break room. Shift had ended an hour before. She was finishing up some paperwork in the layout room. She thought everyone had gone home.

Grissom spotted her, and looked down at his watch. He entered the break room. " Sara, what are you still doing here? "

"Paperwork." She grabbed her mug, and began pouring coffee in to it. She'd been up for two days now. She was running on caffeine alone.

" Sara I think you need to go home, you've already maxed out on overtime for this month." He just watched her.

Her case had been a particularly tough one. A man had beaten his wife within an inch of her life. She had been lying unconscious, at the hospital, until midnight. Sara had been to get her statement. She had worked the case alone. It was beating her down.

"I'll go soon. I've got just a few things left." She started to walk from the room, coffee mug in hand.

He put his arm in the doorway, blocking the entrance. " You'll go now. It will all be here when you come back. It's not good for you to live on caffeine, and never leave here Sara."

"What are you still doing here?" She countered.

"Paperwork that has to be finished by tomorrow, and let's not make this about me. " He stated.

"Fine." What did she care if he was staying here at the lab? She walked back to the sink, poured out her untouched coffee, and headed back toward the door. "Excuse me. I'm going home." She was angry at herself, at him for being a coward and not pursuing her, at the world for all the bad things that happened, and at God. How could he let these things happen over and over? Couldn't he stop it. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Sara, are you okay? " He noticed the tears. He then preceded, by grabbing her hand and leading her to his office. When they got in there, he told her to sit, while he closed the door. He walked around to his side of the desk and sat down. "Alright Sara, what's going on with you? What's the matter. " Hiding his emotions. He hated seeing her like this.

"Nothing." She lied. She thought he didn't care. "I'm just tired." She blinked rapidly to keep the tear from escaping, but it betrayed her. Only to be followed by more. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

He sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He then walked over to her side of the desk, and sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and rubbing it gently. "Sara, you are terrible at lying, now, what's the matter? And I want the truth this time."

She looked up at him as the tears poured down her face. This wasn't the first time she'd cried in front of him. Doubted it be the last, but there was something sole baring in crying. She tried to find words. "I...my case...husband beat his wife. She nearly died." She choked out finally.

Grissom had made up his mind. "Sara, you're off the case, I'm taking you home, and I don't want to hear an argue, got it?" He put his paper work in his bag, grabbed his jacket, and walked over to her. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"The case is closed." She said realizing that he was standing now. "The wife filed a report a little after midnight. Vega booked him around two. It's done."

"Good. Now, lets go home, okay? " He said in a gently caring voice.

Home. That word reminded Sara of everything she had to go home to. Nothing. A couple of goldfish and a plant. That's it. She needed people right now. "I think I'll take a walk. I don't want to be alone."

"Well, you shouldn't be alone right now, I'll come with you. Did you bring a jacket? "

Sara looked at him stunned. He never volunteered to stay with her. What made today different? "In my locker. I'll get it." She walked to the locker still in shock. She grabbed the jacket from the hook. It had belonged to Nick. She had begged him for it. She loved how soft the inside was. Plus, the idea of a man's jacket being on her out in public kept the men away. It didn't hurt that it said N. Stokes on the pocket. She made her way back to him. Pulling it over her body.

"Isn't that Nicky's?" He said noticing the N. Stokes on it.

"Yeah. He lost it in a poker game against me and Warrick. To Warrick actually. He bought it back from him, but I begged him for it. So he gave it to me." She smiled slightly, at the thought of them playing poker a couple of weeks ago.

"I didn't know you played poker. It's a good game. " He smiled. " Come on, lets go. "

"I lost more than I won...so I don't play well." She told him. They left the lab and it was bright. She put her sunglasses on her nose. "You want to drive to the park down the road? I don't like walking here. Too many cars. She pointed indicating the busy road.

" That would be fine... would you like me to teach you how to play poker Sara... the next time you could knock them on their ass's " He smiled at the thought. Opening the passenger side door of his Tahoe for Sara. He walked around and climbed in.

"You'd do that for me?" She was stunned, and he'd opened the door for her.

"Sure, why not... it could be fun. " He smiled, put his sunglasses on, and started the Tahoe.

"Okay." She pulled the jacket around her tighter. Her stomach chose that moment to growl long and loud.

"Good God Sara was that your stomach? " He laughed a bit. " Are you hungry? "

"A bit. But I'll be fine." She said slightly blushing.

"You may say that, but your stomach is saying a different story. Where do you like to eat?"

"At home." She stated simply.

"Alright, we'll go there, and I'll make sure you eat something, not just coffee, is that okay?" He looked at her for a moment, and then back at the road.

"Okay." She smiled slightly as she gazed out the window. Today was looking up. She would have a visitor in her home. Something that never happened.

Grissom pulled up to her apartment building. He shut the Tahoe off and did something he hadn't done in years... he turned his phone off and left in it the Tahoe. He looked over at Sara. " You ready? "

She was out of the Tahoe. "Yeah." She said as she shut the door. "Please excuse the mess in here. I haven't been home in two days."

"Two days Sara? You need to stop doing this to yourself, you're going to wear yourself out. And, I'm sure it isn't that bad. " He smiled at her, another thing he hadn't done in a while.

"I can't help it. I have nothing but my work, Grissom." They were in front of her door now. She pulled out a key and inserted in the lock. The door came open easily in her hand. She stepped to the side. "After you."

"As flattering as that is, ladies first, Sara. " He waited for her to walk in. " I'm sure you have more then your work, don't you go out with the boys regularly?"

"Nope. The one that I want doesn't want me. I'm not worth the risk." The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

Grissom looked stunned. He looked at Sara. "I meant with Nicky and Rick... um... Sara, where did... you um, here that?"

"Doesn't matter." She sat down, defeated, onto her bar stool. "You can go now if you want. You're good at running from things. I think it'd be best if you left now."

"Why would I want to? " He asked simply, the look on his face not changing.

"I don't want to screw up what is left of this thing we have. Our friendship." She looked at him. She loved him. Loved him so much it hurt that he was there in her apartment, but not because he wanted to be with her. It was because he felt sorry for her.

"What if I don't want a friendship? What if I want something more? "

"What if I told you it was too late?" She asked looking deep into his eyes. She was trying to see what he was thinking. Why was he doing this now? What took him so long?

A/N: This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are ours...if you find some feel free to point them out. No need to be unkind. Want more?


	2. Chapter 2

Just to Hear You Say

By SidleChick and Sassy

Chapter 2

"I wouldn't believe you...Sara, if you tell me it's too late, then I'll walk right out of here, and I won't come back, it's your choice."

"It's not." She said in barely a whisper. "It could never be."

He smiled. He then walked over to where she was sitting. He turned her face to him, cupping it with his large hands. He placed a gentle soft kiss on her lips.

Sara felt his lips upon hers. She whimpered a little while kissing him back. Slowly she let his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers.

He moaned slightly, enjoying this and wondering why he waited so long, when she was always right there in front of him. Hesitantly, he pulled back. "Now, what can I cook for you? You have to eat, Sara."

She reached and pulled him back to her. She was afraid that she was going to wake and find this to all be a dream. "Why'd you wait so long, Grissom?" She was afraid of his answer.

"I'm not quite sure Sara. When I first called you to come to Vegas, I had every intention of asking you out and starting something with you. As everyday passed, it got harder and harder to confront you. I was afraid you would not feel the same way I did. When you asked me out, you caught me off guard. I knew everything I ever wanted and more was right in front of me, and I could not do it. It was just so much."

"Then why is okay now?" She had to know that he was not with her out of pity.

"Because, as Catherine once put it, I finally got my head out of the microscope, and I wasn't afraid to take the next step. Well, I was afraid, but I did not want to be anymore. "He smiled and brushed his lips on the tip of her nose.

"Are you sure this isn't because of my mood and that tomorrow you are going to take it all back and go back to ignoring me and act like it never even happened?" She had to know that he was for real. That he would not go back on his word and leave her broken. She was almost broken now.

"No more going back, just moving forward... I don't want to go back to the way things were. I want a fresh start with you, with us.… I love you, Sara. "There, he had finally said the words that were the hardest for him to admit.

She looked up at him. She searched his eyes for the truth and found it. "I love you too." She smiled at him softly. She stood up from the bar stool and touched his bearded cheek. She pulled his face only centimeters from her own. "I'd really have waited on you forever." She pulled him in for a deeply passionate long kiss their tongues dueling.

He moaned softly against her lips. After what seemed like hours, but mere minutes, they pulled apart, both needing the air to fill their lungs. He smiled at her. "How about we go out to dinner? How does that sound?"

"Now?" It was only morning.

"Sure, well, we could get breakfast then, and have dinner tonight? How is that, better? "He smiled at her.

"Let's go to bed." She said yawning slightly. The days of no sleep finally catching up to her. She saw the look on his face. "To sleep, Grissom. To sleep."

"I wouldn't want anything else right now, then just to fall asleep with you in my arms. "

She grabbed his hand, entwined her fingers with his, and gently pulled him toward her bedroom. "Do you want to get comfortable?" She said indicating his clothes. "I'm going to put something more comfortable on."

"I'm just going to kick off my shoes, and take off my belt." He smiled. He took his shoes off, and then his belt, as he put them by his shoes on the floor.

She slipped into the bathroom to pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her usual sleeping attire. She returned to the room to see him standing awkwardly at the foot of her bed. "Why don't you take your pants and shirt off? They can't be comfortable."

He looked at her, unsure of what to do; it had been a long time since a woman had seen him in nothing but his boxers. "Um... are you sure? I really don't have to..."

"I promise I won't take advantage of you, Grissom. Besides, I am not ready to go to that next step anyway. Just sleep. You would be more comfortable that way, but it is up to you." She pulled back the covers and removed her shorts before sliding under them.

He stood there for an awkward moment, before taking his shirt and pants off. He walked around to the other side and slipping under the covers and pulling her into his embrace. "I've dreamt about this every night since you came to Vegas."

His skin on hers felt so good. That is all she was thinking of. "Me too." She whispered. She turned to face him. "Sweet dreams," she said before curling into him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Then she kissed his lips softly.

He kissed her back. "I don't need dreams anymore; I've got the real thing now." He smiled and closed his eyes.

She listened to his heartbeat for what seemed like forever before drifting off to sleep. She dreamt of him and her together and happy.

They slept for about four hours, before he could feel her start to stir a bit. "Hello, did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm hmmm." She mumbled. Her eyes opened slowly. "Did you?" She loved the look of him still half asleep. His already amazing blue eyes held something then. He looked years younger than he was.

"Better then I have in a very long time." He starred at her, she looked so beautiful. He smiled.

"That's longer than I've slept in the past few months." She told him as she held on to him tightly. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I figured we'd go to dinner, and then dancing, or dancing and then dinner, whichever you prefer we do first, or if you want to do something else, we'll do that." He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know how to dance, Grissom." She had been a tomboy and a science nerd. Never got asked to the dances. Never wanted to go. Until now. She really wanted to be held in his arms in public. Something he couldn't hide.

"I'll teach you... I think it would be fun, no I know it would be. And you have such beautiful long legs, you'll pick it up easily, and you'll float on a dance floor."

"I'd love to go with you. I'd go anywhere for you. What restaurant are we going to?" She hoped that he remembered that she was a vegetarian.

"Well, we do you want to go? What restaurant have you wanted to try? Any new ones maybe?"

"There is this Italian restaurant that I love going to for take out. It is called Little Italy. They have good pasta. But this was your idea, so why don't you choose?" She said stretching a little.

"Little Italy sounds great, and then we wouldn't have to worry about any meat...Little Italy it is." He smiled at her. "I'm going to go make us a pot of coffee."

"That would be nice." She watched him walk from the bedroom then it hit her. This was her house not his. He wouldn't know where anything was. She pulled herself from the bed and padded out to the kitchen to help him.

"Sara, where's your coffee?" He blushed a bit. Not even thinking about the fact he had NO idea where anything was.

"In the cupboard above your head. Filters too." She said as she picked up the carafe and filled it with water. She poured the water into the coffee pot. "It's not Greg's Blue Hawaiian but it's better than that crap they try to pass of as coffee at the lab."

He laughed. "Well, they used to buy the good stuff along time ago, but then thought it would be too risky, someone threw a coffee pot, and they weren't to happy about that." He smirked a bit at the memory.

She smiled as she remembered when Warrick told her. "You get mad like that often?"

"Not as often as I should. But, no, I don't. "He grinned.

"Good." Sara watched him put the coffee and filter into the coffee maker. He was standing there watching her so she got up and put her arms around him. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough in front of me not to care that you are still only clad in your boxers." She said as she gripped his ass with both hands. She kissed him softly.

He blushed a bit, forgetting about his attire. "Well, what ever is comfortable, and I'm not embarrassed around you...anymore."

"That is good to hear." She said as she made her way toward the bathroom. It was just off her kitchen. "I'm going to grab a shower. Care to join me? I promise nothing is going to happen in there unless we both want it to. Just wash and get out." She said from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Sure." He walked into the bathroom with her.

She proceeded to get undressed. Standing there in only her panties, she turned the water on. Not to hot but still not cold. She went to remove her panties.

"Are you sure you don't mind me joining you?" He asked from behind her.

"I asked, didn't I?" she said as she turned to face him. She moved to him, slipped her fingers in the waistband, and began inching them down.

He smiled nervously, and let her finish. After they were both undressed, they climbed into the shower. She lathered soap into a rag and began to wash all of her body. She handed him a rag so he could do the same.

He washed up his arms, and all over, then handed it back to her, and washed off.

"This is way more fun then that shower I had with Greg." She stated remembering the cold hazmat shower he and her had to have after that case.

Grissom paled. "Um, yeah, that's refreshing to know... why did you and Greg shower... or do I want to know?"

"Hazmat, remember?" She said as she helped rinse away the remaining soap that clung to his arm. Her fingers remained on his arm. Stroking it softly. She never thought there would ever be a day that she would be enjoying a shower with Grissom.

"That's right, I forgot." He smiled and sighed in relief.

Her fingers slowly worked their way up his arm until she had a hand on his shoulder. The other hand crept up to his face.

"I love you, Sara." He smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She pulled back not wanting things to get too heated. She wanted to take this slow. Make it right.

He was so happy that things were working out between them. This was a dream come true for him. He was glad when she pulled back. He, too, didn't want to take this fast, he wanted to take it slow and make every moment last, not rush through everything.

"You all done, Gil?" She asked before shutting the water off. He nodded yes. She turned it off and pulled back the shower curtain. She reached for a towel and handed it to him. Then grabbed one for her and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her body and another in her hair.

He just ran the towel through his hair a couple of times, and then wrapped it around his waist.

She opened the bathroom door. The smell of coffee hitting her nose. She sighed. "Cups are in the cupboard above the drain board." She said as she walked toward her bedroom to put something on.

He reached up, and got two coffee mugs, filled them, and took them over to the table. He then looked at the picture in the middle of the table. It was a picture of the whole gang at the Christmas party. He never had realized, until now, how close he stood to her in that picture.

She dressed quickly in a pair of faded jeans and a tight fitting baby doll tee. She returned to the kitchen to see him seated at her table looking at her picture. "That is the only picture I have of anyone from the lab."

"We should throw another party, just some of the gang, then we could have more pictures, how's that sound?"

"Rushing it." She said softly. "I want to keep you to myself for awhile. Is that okay?"

He smiled. "That'd be fine, Sweetie."

She looked at him still clad in a towel. "You going to wear that all day?"

He looked down, and then blushed a bit again. He got up, and started walking into her bedroom. "I don't plan on it." He walked in, and changed. "Before we go to work, we'll have to stop at my house so I can change into something else."

"Thought we were going to dinner?" She said as she walked up to him and hugged him close to her. Smelling the clean smell of him.

"We are, but if I'm taking you somewhere nice, I'm not going to wear work cloths, I'm going to wear something worthy of your beauty, okay?" He smiled at her.

"Anything you wear is worthy. I just wish that you wouldn't hide that gorgeous body in such baggy clothes." She said as she ran her hands up the inside of Grissom's shirt. She just wanted to touch his skin. It was like an addiction.

He smiled. "Well, I have never been fond of form fitting clothes," he looked at Sara's cute little shirt and added, "On men." He smiled.

She smiled at him softly. "I am glad now that I've seen you completely unclothed. I wouldn't want any of the girls to fall even more in love with you than the already are." She teased pecking his cheek.

He looked confused," I'm not THAT attractive Sara... there can't be that many girls, Then curiosity got the better of him. "Who?"

"I'm not telling then you'll want to talk to them. Let's just say that is a good third of the female staff at CSI." She said as she walked to the couch and sat down pulling her knees up to her chin.

He smiled. "Really? Just tell me one of them... just one, I want to know, I'll always love you, I just want to know? Please? "He pouted his little lip out.

"Judy. Now, are you happy?" Great. Now he'll probably take his time getting his messages so he can chat her up. She thought unhappily. She frowned.

"Judy? I thought she liked Nicky. Well, now since I know that, would you be willing to get my messages from her for me? "He smiled, and looked at her face.

"What?" She asked not understanding him.

"Well, instead of me going to get them from her, would you go and get them, and then bring them to me? Then she won't have to see me, and get over this so called crush... how's that sound?"

"You can get them, Grissom. That will not make crush go away. Just don't flirt with her and she'll be fine. Plus, I think she does like Nick. In fact, I think they went out on a date or two." She said smiling at him. "What time are we going to dinner?"

"In about an hour... are you sure, you know, about the message thing? And I don't flirt with her. "He smiled." Do you need a refill on that coffee of yours?"

"No thank you. What do I need to wear, Gil?" She'd always been taken to a club or to a diner for dinner on all the dates she'd been on since moving here. She didn't know what to wear and not to wear.

"Wear, either dress pants or a skirt, and a very nice shirt. I'm going to go to my place, let you get ready, and then pick you up, like a date should. " He smiled, walked over, kissed her goodbye, put his shoes on, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to Hear You Say

By SidleChick and Sassy

Chapter 3

Sara was digging through her closet. It was almost time for him to pick her up, and she couldn't decide what she was going to wear. She had already pulled out five outfits, and dismissed them. He'd be there soon. She had to hurry. Going through her closet one more time and finding the same things, she gave up and sat on the bed. She was almost in tears. Then she remembered that he had like the suit she'd warn to court that day, but this wasn't professional. This was THEIR FIRST OFFICIAL DATE. She could wear that. She searched again.

He pulled up to her apartment, and sat in the car for about five minutes. This wasn't work, so he brought his beautiful red Mustang Convertible. He saw it a long time ago, and thought ' Sara would love this' and without a second thought, he had bought it. He climbed up the stairs and gently knocked on her door.

She groaned inwardly and raced for the door. Only clad in her bra and panties and slip. She checked the peephole. It was him. She pulled the door open slowly. She tried to smile. "I know, I know." She replied when he glanced down at her clothes. "I'm going to hurry."

"Take your time Sara, I've got all the time in the world for you. " He smiled and made his way to the living room couch.

She disappeared into her bedroom one more time. This time with determination. She found a simple but nice skirt. It was bale pink with tiny white flowers on it. The shirt was a simple white tank. She hoped this would be okay. She walked out into the living room.

Grissom did a double take. She looked so beautiful. "You look gorgeous, Sara." He smiled and walked up to her, holding his arm out like a gentlemen. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and walked with him to the door. She grabbed her purse and keys from the table next to the door. "Will we be coming back to change or going straight to work?"

"Well, do you want to process a crime scene in a skirt? If so, I could look at those legs all day, but if not, we'll change, I brought a change of clothes in my car. " He just wore a simple dark blue button up shirt, the first three un buttoned, and black slacks.

"I've got a change of clothes in my locker." She told him as they walked out of the apartment and down the steps. "But I think changing here will be best. That way no one will suspect of us being together since we are likely to arrive at the same time."

"They see both of us dressed up and they'll know."

"Sara, I don't care if they know, I want to whole world to know what a beautiful, gal I got." He smiled and walked her to his car, hoping she would like it.

"I want it to just be us for awhile. I don't feel like answering a hundred questions just yet. I still have to figure you out myself without having to analyze you to everyone." She glanced in front of her as the stopped in front of a cherry red Mustang Convertible. Her mouth dropped open slightly before saying, "Nice ride."

He smiled widely. " I thought you might like it, I had it in my garage for a couple years, and thought tonight would be the perfect night to drive it... oh I forgot. " He popped the trunk, and grabbed two things. " Here, this is for your hair, so it doesn't get all tangled... " He handed her a simple white scarf, and then as long jewelry box. " And this, is for your neck."

He opened it up, to reveal a simple gold chain with a little heart and a diamond in it. She looked at the man standing in front of her. She didn't know where this side of him came from, but prayed silently that he stayed this way. She took the box and fingered the heart. She whispered, "Thank you." She went to remove it from the box, but he stopped her.

"Let me." He removed the necklace and placed it softly around her, hooking it in the back. "You know why I bought it, what it stands for?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She hoped she knew what it meant, but decided to let him tell her. She wanted to hear it from his lips. "What?" She whispered as she lay her head back onto him and wrapped her arms around his arms. She sighed happily.

"Your the diamond of my heart." He stated simply. "And as they say, a diamonds last's forever. Just like us." He kissed the back of her head and walked her to the car, where he opened the door for her.

"You take my breath away." She told him as she sucked in a mouthful of clean fresh air. She turned to him, and kissed his lips, before sliding into the passenger seat of his car. She was shaking from the words he had spoken. She had waited so long for this, and now it was happening. She didn't want to wake if this was a dream. "I don't want to wake up and find this is all a dream."

"Well, it's no dream, it's all reality, and it's going to stay that way." He noticed her shaking as he climbed in the drivers side. He grabbed his jacket from the back and put it around her. " It'll get a little chilly with the top still down, but it's the best way to star gaze," He smiled and started the car.

"I'm not shaking because I am cold, Grissom. No one has ever been so good to me." She pulled the jacket around her anyway. It smelled of him. She could get lost in his scent.

" Well, get used to it, because I'm going to spoil you rotten with it. " He smiled and backed out of the apartment complex. He started driving on the road. The car drove very smoothly. "You just tell my if you want the roof up, and you can turn the music on if you want too."

"Top down is fine." She said as she reached for the dial on the radio. She found a country station that was playing a slow love song. She looked at Grissom's profile as he drove the car.

The words to the song were meant for them. She sang along slightly.

If I could win your heart If you'd let me in your heart I'd be so happy, baby mm Just for these arms to be Holding you close to me There's nothing in this world I won't try No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, cause

Sara was just about to start the chorus when his voice joined hers.

I'd climb right up to the sky I'd take down the stars Just to be in your arms, baby I'd go and capture the moon that's what I would do Just to hear you say that you love me Just to hear you say that you love me

If I could taste your kiss There'd be no sweeter gift Heaven could offer, baby (oh baby) I want to be the one (I want to be the one) Willing to give you love I'd walk across this world just to be Close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah

She looked at him slightly to see if he was going to join her again. He looked over at her, and smiled. The night street reflection casting a glow around her. He grabbed her hand, and sang along with her.

I'd climb right up to the sky I'd take down the stars Just to be in your arms, baby I'd go and capture the moon that's what I would do Just to hear you say that you love me Just to hear you say that you love me

His voice was soft joining hers. She welcomed it. No one ever sang along with her before. Grissom was sure full of surprises.

For the rest of your life (For the rest of your life) Love me for the rest of all time (Oh baby, baby) Just say the word And I'll give you my world There's nothing I won't do Baby, Just to be with you

I'd climb right up to the sky Take down the stars Just to be in your arms, baby I'd go and capture the moon That's what I would do Just to hear you say that you love me Just to hear you say that you love me, baby Just to hear you say that you love me Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me, baby Just to hear you say that you love me Just say you love me Just say you need me Just to hear you say that you love me

As soon as the song ended, a loud fast song came on. Sara reached to switch it off not wanting it to ruin their moment. "I didn't know you could sing, Gil."

He laughed a bit. " I can't, but I try. "

"I've only heard you listen to classic at work. You knew all the words to that song. So you a closet country fan?" She teased.

"Yes I am, I happen to like country very much. " He smiled, and grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. " I love you Sara Sidle "

"I love you, Gil." The sound of his given name from her lips was strange to her, but it felt good. She was enjoying their ride. "Maybe after we eat, we can drive out to the desert and star gaze. Make out like a couple of teenagers."

He smiled. " I like that idea, but, I'm afraid the only stars I would be looking at are your eyes. " He smiled as he continued to watch the road.

"Even better." She brought his fingers to her lips and placed a tender kiss to them. "I always have stars in my eyes when you are near."

He hadn't stopped smiling. He looked over at her. " Open the compartment, and you should see a CD in there, could you get it please. " He said, with a silly smile on his face.

She took her free hand and searched for it. "Here it is." She popped it in.

The music that wafted from the speakers was slow. Romantic even. Piano was Sara's favorite instrument. She let the music take her and bring her up with it. Happy to be the woman that was with him. She sighed. She hoped she was the only woman he would be with the rest of his life.

He smiled, and watched her whenever he had a chance to. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to be with her the rest of his life, and he planned on doing something about it... but would it be to soon?

They pulled up to the restaurant at last. Sara didn't want to get out of the car. She was enjoying being with him. The valet took the keys from Grissom and he walked to open her door for her.

He smiled and opened the door. " Here you go M'Lady. " He opened the door wide for her.

She took his extended hand and blushed slightly. "Thank you." She wasn't used to being treated like a lady. Most of her life she had just been "one of the guys'. No guy ever treated her this way.

He held out his arm, which Sara held onto. " Penny for your Thoughts? "

"You know how to treat a lady, Grissom. I'm not used to this. I've never had anyone treat me this way before and I like it." She said and turned her gaze away from him.

He took his free hand and pulled her chin towards him, so she would face him. " Did I not say that you need to get used to this? " He smiled at her, kissed her forehead, and opened the restaurant door for her.

"Yeah. But it will take some time." She walked through the door and waited for him.

" I've got all the time in the world for you, love. " He smiled and they walked up to the woman. " Table for Grissom? " He looked at her. She looked up, and smiled.

" Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom is it? " She looked at both of them, before Sara could respond, he said, " Yes, our table please. " The waitress led them to there table. He had asked for a table outside.

Sara took the chair as he held it for her. "Thank you." She was beginning to think those were the only two words in her vocabulary. "It's pretty out here."

"Not as radiant as you, but I thought you might like it. " He was still smiling.

Sara had a clear shot inside the restaurant. "Grissom, don't look now, but Catherine and Brass just got a table inside." She said as she looked at Catherine's attire. When did that happen? Brass and Catherine on a date.

Grissom did the one thing everyone does when someone says don't look... he looked. "What are they doing here... and more importantly, together? " He had a confused look on his face, and chuckled a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Just To Hear You Say

By SidleChick and Sassy

Chapter 4

"Maybe Brass got tired of Catherine teasing him." Sara said as she hid her face behind the menu. She wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to see them. Together.

" Well, if they see us, they can't tell anyone, because we have dirt on them now. " He laughed a bit when he saw she was hiding behind a menu.

She laid the menu down and smiled at him. She didn't care who saw them. She knew that he was a private man. She wanted to tell the world that Gil Grissom finally asked her out and she'd said yes. "Griss, what am I going to do if I have to go to the restroom?" She asked sneakily. She wanted to see what brought Brass and Catherine out and dressed the way they were.

He smiled, " Well, you can shimmy on that tearas over there... " He teased. " Or... I can ball this napkin up, and throw it at her, maybe if she sees us, she won't want us to see her, and you won't have to be sneaky, cause they'll be sneaky? It's your options. " He laughed.

"How about I just go up there now and ask them point blank? Catherine would if she saw us eating together." Catherine and Sara weren't close, but she liked to think that Catherine would be happy for Grissom, her best friend.

"I guess you could do that... but I want to throw a napkin at her later. " He chuckled a bit at her expression

"Oh, Gil." She said as she rolled her eyes comically at him. "But what if you don't make it their table. They are a few tables back. People are between us."

" Then I'll blush and point at you. " He stated simply. As he started to ball up a napkin, she grabbed his wrist.

"If you know what is good for you, you'd rethink that option. I could make you wait six months before inviting you into my bed instead of tonight like I had planned." She put a hand over her mouth quickly. She hadn't meant to reveal that.

He figured she'd be embarrassed, so he played along. " But I really want to throw this at her... she deserves a balled up napkin thrown at her. " He teased, hoping she would feel better.

"Grissom." She hissed softly. She had just revealed something intimate with him and he joked. Her eyes fell to the table as she let his wrist go. "Do what you want." she said softly.

" Sara, I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better... please don't be mad at me. " He was starting to panic, he didn't want her to leave.

A single tear escaped her and ran down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it away. "I'm not mad."

He used his thumb to wipe the tear away. " I'm sorry Sara, will you forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you. "

She looked up at him and smiled. His hand was still on her cheek. "I forgive you." She kissed his palm. "What happened to our waiter?"

He smiled. " Thank you. " He looked around. " I don't know, but, he's not getting a good tip if he doesn't hurry. "

"Yes, he will. This is our first date and no ONE is going to ruin it." Just then the waiter appeared.

"You ready, miss, or do you need a few more minutes?" He asked her.

"I would like the three cheese ravioli in the marinara sauce with a garden salad with ranch on the side. No carrots. I'm allergic." She told him.

He wrote it down and turned to Grissom. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo, garden salad, also with ranch on the side, and no onions please... and bring us you most expensive champagne please."

"Yes, sir." The waiter turned and left them to talk.

"I always get my dressing on the side because they always put way to much. I like a lot of lettuce and a little dressing." She said. "Why no onions?" She teased.

"Onions leave a bad taste in my mouth, and I never have liked them unless they are home grown."

"I thought it was because you didn't want to kiss me with onion breath?" She teased him

"Well, there is that too." He smiled.

The waiter returned minutes later and put their salads down in front of them. "No onions for you sir and no carrots for you, miss."

Grissom didn't like the waiter, he kept looking at Sara. " Thank you. " he said as nicely as he could.

She sensed something was wrong. "What's the matter, Griss?"

"I don't like him, he keeps looking at you." He said, looking at the waiter who was at another table.

"Well, don't worry. I'm not looking at him. I only have eyes for a blue-eyed science man." She said as she leaned across her salad and touched his bearded cheek.

He leaned into her cheek. "Thank you." He smiled.

She pulled her hand back to her lap and using her other hand she began eating her salad. They made small talk until the waiter returned with the bottle of champagne. He poured them both a glass.

"Your meals will be here shortly." He smiled at Sara before walking away.

Grissom waited until the waiter was walking away before he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now that is adult like." She teased him. "Better behave, mister."

He laughed a bit and whined. "I don't want to behave. " He arched an eyebrow at her.

"The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go for that drive." She suggested waggling her eyebrows at him.

Brass was getting up from his table and was making his way to theirs. Sara had seen Catherine get up and go toward the restroom a minute before.

"Brass is on his way over here." Sara squeaked.

Before Grissom had a chance to speak, Brass was at their table. "Well, well, well. What have we got here?" He smiled at them. "So when did this happen?"

Sara interjected, "When did you and Catherine get chummy?"

He looked at Sara. "I told you I should have thrown the napkin..."

Brass looked from Grissom to Sara. "Me and Catherine are actually undercover. I asked you a question." He was looking at Sara like a father looked at a daughter. Sara only smiled at him. She would let Grissom handle this one.

"Undercover for what Brass, I didn't get a page?" He smirked a bit.

"A case from swing shift. None of your business actually. Well, Grissom?" He asked looking back toward his table.

"Well Brass, if you must know... I'm taking Sara on our first official date of many more to come... is that alright with you?" Grissom smiled at the look on his face.

"Yeah. You better behave like a gentlemen, Gil. I know how to hide a body, remember. Sara's, my girl, and I don't want you to hurt her." Brass had taken her as his own from day one. He knew that she had been in love with him forever, and didn't want the usually clueless man hurting her.

He looked over at Sara. "Except for the napkin throwing part, haven't I behaved?" He smiled.

"Like a true gentleman. You don't have to worry, Brass. I have wanted this forever." She said never taking her eyes off of Grissom.

Grissom smiled. "No need to fear Brass, Sara isn't going to be by herself anymore." He said, still looking at Sara.

Brass excused himself so that Catherine wouldn't interrupt their date.

"That wasn't too bad. Was it?" She asked once they were alone again.

"Not at all... um... will you tell me when you're ready to tell people?" He asked, hoping it would be soon, he wanted everyone to know that he was on love with a beautiful woman.

"Ready? I thought you weren't ready?" She said smiling at him.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready now. Since you asked me to dinner, I've been ready." She said smiling at him.

"Good." He took her hand, led her to the terrace and yelled at the top of his lungs to the people walking by. " I LOVE THIS WOMAN " He grabbed her and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara kissed him back. All eyes were on her and him. Catherine was just staring at them. In shock. Brass had to lead her out of the restaurant.

"That's what I've been wanting to do all night." She kissed him again.

" Me too. " He smiled. " I do love you... so much. "

"I love you." She said as she led him back to their table. Their food had arrived during their public display of affection. "Let's eat. Then leave."

" Good idea. " He pulled her chair out for her again, then walked back and sat down. They ate in peaceful silence, sharing bites with each other once in a while. They made their way to the door after finishing dinner and Grissom paying for their meal. He indeed left a good tip. She'd made him. A note was handed to him after paying.

It read:

Grissom,

You and Sara take tonight off. I got you covered.

Love,

Catherine

P.S. Glad to see you lifted your head out of that microscope.

"Do you want to drive, or do you still want me too? " He asked as they waited hand in hand for the boy to bring the car around.

"I would get us a ticket with my lead foot, Griss. You'd better do it. I think you had less to drink than me." Remembering her two nearly full glasses and his half full glass. The only one he'd had.

" You have a good point there honey. " The car pulled up, and he opened the door for her. He then walked around to his side, and hopped in. He started the car and drove them to the dessert, to watch the starts... or at least try. The minute the car was parked, she opened her door and got out. She took her shoes off and left them in the car.

"It's nice out here at night." She said as she walked around to his door, and opened it for him. She wanted him out there with her. He looked at her confused, but got out, and shut to door.

" We can always look at the stars from inside the car, love. "

"I know. But out here we can dance if we want to." She reached in and turned the key backwards and put Grissom's CD back in. The music slowly lifted out from the car and was carried over the sand. "Dance with me." She asked him.

"Anywhere, anytime. " He answered before talking her hands in his. They let the music drift through the night air. He put one arm around her waist and the other still held onto her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder. Listened to his heart beating. They swayed not really moving their feet.

"I love it here. I love you. " He stated simply. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said slowly. "You don't happen to have a blanket in that car, do you?"

He smiled. " I come prepared. " He walked over to the back of the mustang, and popped up the trunk. He came back carrying a Navy Blue flannel blanket.

She took it from him and spread it on the ground a little ways away from the car. She sat down and rubbed the spot next to her. "Come on, Griss Baby. I don't bite."

"We might have a problem, cause I might bite. " He teased as he sat down next to her.

"I don't mind." She said as she got on her knees and came toward him. Reaching him she kissed him hard on the mouth. Not breaking the kiss, she pushed him back softly so that he was laying down. She was at his side still kissing him.

He moaned softly against her mouth. The need for air urging him to break the kiss, hesitantly he did. " Sara, are you sure? "


	6. Chapter 6

"Sure about what? We are just kissing." She said as she looked at him softly. "For now."

That answered his question. He pressed his mouth against hers, and rolled them over, until he was on top of her. " Sara I love you. " He kissed her again, but then what Brass said rang through his mind.

" Sara, are you sure we should do this? Are we moving to fast, I just want to be sure you're ready. "

"I'm ready. Been ready. Was waiting for you to catch up." She said as she kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. He groaned loudly. He didn't know why he had waited so long for this.

That answered his question. He pressed his mouth against hers, and rolled them over, until he was on top of her. "Sara, I love you." He kissed her again, but then what Brass said rang through his mind. "Sara, are you sure we should do this? Are we moving to fast, I just want to be sure you're ready."

"I'm ready. Been ready. Was waiting for you to catch up." She said as she kissed his neck and nibbled his ear.

He groaned loudly. He didn't know why he had waited so long for this.

She began kissing him again. Her tongue entered his mouth and began dancing with his. She loved the taste of his mouth. She pulled away slightly breathless. "Do you think that we should go back to your place or mine? Or is here okay with you?" She knew that this night was going to be magic no matter where they were.

"Wherever you're most comfortable, sweetheart." He said simply, with a smile on his face.

She pulled herself from under him slowly. She stood and straightened her dress. She held her hand out for him. "Let's go back to my place." She didn't know how long this was going to take but didn't want to get interrupted or busted by the police if they were caught. She picked up the blanket and waded it into a ball.

He took the blanket from her, and threw it in the backseat of his mustang. "Your place it is." He smiled and opened the door for her.

She slid into the car still trying to catch her breath. She wanted him right there, but decided that it would be sweeter in a bed. They had more time to 'do it' in weird places later. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean going to my apartment. We could always go to your house."

"It's fine, unless you want to go to me house...whichever, sweetie."

"I've got candles at my apartment. We could light them." She wanted to remember this night forever. She'd do anything to make is special for him. "I want you to be happy." She was scared that once the night was over, he'd run away. She might no be any good. She wanted to be good for him.

"I'd be happy just waking up next to you every morning... I'll always be happy with you." He smiled and started the car.

Her insides were shaking the whole way to her apartment. She'd never been with anyone she LOVED that way. All the others were just sex. Not him. Never him. "Grissom, can I ask you something?"

"Always." He smiled, and looked at her quickly, before turning his attention back to the road.

When you have sex? Is it just sex? Or did you make love to the women in your life before me?" She knew that she sounded crazy, but she was always over talking around him. She didn't want to look at him for fear that he'd be angry that she'd asked about his past relationships.


	7. Chapter 7

"I've NEVER made love before tonight." He smiled, and grabbed her hand, lightly squeezing it. "I saved that for you."

She returned the squeeze and smiled at him. "Me either. I've only been with two people, Grissom. I thought you should know that."

"Me too, Sweetie. And I didn't really enjoy myself." He smiled. He was happy that they were starting off so great.

"Who were they?" The words were out before she could stop them. "I'm sorry. That is none of my business."

"No, it's okay. I was with a girl in college, and with, um, Lady Heather. " He was waiting for the anger.

"I knew you were with her. Do you love her?" She asked slowly. Her heart was slowly breaking.

"I never loved her, the only one I've ever loved, and will always love...is you."

"Why were you with her?" She didn't know why she needed these answers, but her heart needed them to understand how he could be with someone that could've been a suspect wanted for murder. She needed to know where he drew the line.

He glanced over at Sara. "I needed a release. Sara, I just needed to let it all go. I didn't love her, and still don't...you're the one I love."

She contemplated this for a bit. "What about the one in college? If you're not comfortable answering these questions, please tell me."

"I want to share my life with you Sara. The one in college, was my collage girl friend, we got drunk and had sex, we liked each other. We went out, but we never really loved each other. Her name was Cindy. She left me for one of the jocks."

"Sorry to hear that, Grissom. I've been with two guys." She repeated.

He just smiled, he didn't want to push her into saying who if she didn't want to.

"Well, I'm not, I was then, but I'm not now." Even though, he did want to know.

"I was fifteen when I lost my virginity, Grissom. Fifteen." She didn't want to scare him away by the fact that she started out having sex at a young age. "His name was Jonathan. Johnny, for short. We were best friends. We had to be. We found each other one night at a program that the Child and Family Services held. It was sort of a support group, but we didn't have to talk. We just got to hang out and play games. I went because I had to get out of that house. There were younger kids in my house. Always yelling or crying. I couldn't be around it. I went that night and found Johnny. We were inseparable. He was seventeen. He and I hung out. Nothing serious at first. Then when he kissed me, I thought I loved him 'that way'. I didn't. I had sex with him because all the girls were. Stupid reason. He said he loved me, but I didn't love him. Then the next year I graduated early and moved to Boston to begin classes at Harvard."

She wanted to hear from him before going on. Grissom felt bad for Sara... it must have been hard growing up in numbers of homes, not knowing who you could trust. "I'm sorry Sara, I'm sorry your first time wasn't with someone you loved." He squeezed her cheek.

"I should've said no. I could have and he would have stopped. I didn't say no." She whispered.

"He didn't make you, did he?" Grissom almost didn't want to know the answer.

She felt ashamed. Guilty even. They didn't know each other then and had no reason to feel guilty. "No. God, no! He loved me. I couldn't love him. I couldn't love anyone until I met you. The first time I saw you, I knew that you were it for me. The other guy I was with, well, you know that story, now don't you?" She remembered the 'talk' on the plane that night.

She was surprised that they were at her apartment then. Had been for awhile now. She'd been to wrapped in her story to know her surroundings.

"I loved you, the moment I saw you smile...I just didn't know it then." He smiled.

"You still want to be with me?" She couldn't hide her joy. She'd thought that he'd know her past and would be gone like the snap of your fingers. She never thought he'd stay. "I want you to know. Hank and me, we never even came close to having sex. With us, it wasn't like that."

"Of course I still want to be with you, NOTHING will change that... not even if you grew a third head and hated my guts, I'll always love you. I'm glad that it wasn't that way between you and shithead... oops, did I say that? I meant Hank. " He couldn't hide his smile.

"I think you had it right the first time. Shithead works for him. He didn't even have the decency to tell me that he had a girl. I'd never have messed with him had I known. But I thought, I mean I hoped, I could make you jealous enough to fight for me. Silly isn't it?" She said as she smiled at him.

"It's not Silly... why do you think I flirt with Sporky...I mean Sophia... silly isn't it?"

"Grissom, it never made me jealous. It made me angry. She's younger than me and you were laughing and smiling with her like you used to do with me and I got angry." Sara said as she pick an imaginary string from her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I never mean to hurt you, or make you angry. " He smiled and also picked an imaginary string from her shirt.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. Why didn't you just try talking to me?" She asked as she finally met his gaze and linked his fingers with her own.

"I was scared." He stated simply. "I didn't want to say the wrong thing, and risk losing you forever."

"You could never say the wrong thing as long as it was from here." She pointed at his heart.

He smiled. "Then I know for sure I'll never say the wrong thing again."

"You ready?" She asked. She was nervous. It had been so long for her. What if she didn't do it right or the way he liked.

"I'll always be ready for you Sara." He could see she was nervous. So, he reached over and gave her a soft but loving kiss. She returned his kiss. Gentle but promising of more. "Let's go, Baby."

"Right behind you." He smiled. He opened his door, after telling her to sit, then walked around and opened hers for her.

"One thing Sara...you can call me anything you want...just not baby okay? " He smiled a bit.

She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry...I'm just not fond of that name." He took her in his arms and held her tight.

He must have heard that she slipped and called Hank that once. That had been back when she was trying to convince herself that Grissom hated her. She didn't love Hank. Plain and simple. Her heart belonged to the man standing in front of her, and she smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Never wanting to let go. She pulled back and smiled coyly up at him.

"Let's take this upstairs. What do you say?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I say, what are we waiting for." He smiled, and his eyes lit up.

She took his hand and led him up the stairs and to her door. She fished out her key from her purse. Unlocking the door, she stepped in and ushered him with her. "You can take your jacket off if you want too. Hang it anywhere."

He smiled. "Thank you." He took off his jacket, and put it on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" Sara was nervous about him being there and about what they were going to do.

"I'd love a small glass of water, if that's okay? My throat is kind of dry...I'm a little nervous." He was, but he knew everything would be okay.

She let out a giggle. "Me too." She grabbed a glass and filled it from the water jug she had inside her fridge. She handed it to him. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and let me take care of a few things in the bedroom."

He smiled. " Alright. " He watched her retreat into her bedroom. He took off his shoes, and his tie. He sat down and drank some of his water. He mostly starred at the glass, almost as if it would disappear if he looked away. Why was he so nervous? He didn't know, but he was nervous and excited at the same time.

She rushed around in her room picking up all the discarded clothes from earlier and shoving them into her closet not caring that they are getting wrinkled. She walked to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. It held a baby blue satin night gown that stopped at the thigh and candles. She placed the candles sporadically around the room. She took her clothes off and slipped into the gown. She was feeling silly. She hoped he didn't laugh when he saw her.

"Gil?" She called into the next room.

He heard her and immediately turned around. "Yeah?" It was strange how she called him Gil, she had never called him that before, but he liked it.

"Give me two minutes and come on in." She told him as she glanced around trying to figure out where she needed to be. She turned the lights off now that the candles were lit. She hoped he liked it.

He watched his watch, and every second that passed he got a little more nervous. When two minutes were up and gone and before entering, he knocked on the frame of the door. "Sara, are you ready in there?" He felt like a nervous high school boy.

NO she wanted to scream, but calmly said "Yes." She was laying on the bed propped upon one elbow and legs drawn up. She felt naked.

He was almost shaking when he walked in. He saw her there, and all of his nerves were gone, but replaced with love. "You look beautiful." He smiled, and walked slowly to the bed.

She got up awkwardly and kneeled beside him still on the bed. She began unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands shaking so bad she thought she would die of embarrassment. She took a deep breath and began again. This time getting the first one unbuttoned. She lightly ran her fingers over the bare skin beneath.

"I love you, so much, Sara." He took one of her shaking hands, and kissed it gently.

She put her hand behind his head on his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him gently entering her tongue into the equation. She pulled back after a few seconds and said, "I love you too."

He smiled, and gently caressed her cheek. "Sara, there's no need to be nervous, I'm never going to hurt you or leave you again, okay?"

She didn't answer him. She pulled him down on to the bed with her. She hoped this was the only answer he needed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

He groaned softly against her lips, while he unbuttoned his pants.

She pulled back. "Slow down." She barely whispered.

"Alright." He gently kissed her lips.

She began unbuttoning his shirt again. Once they were all undone, she slipped it down his arms and pulled it gently from his body. It landed on the floor beside the bed. Her hands gently slid up his chest and to his neck. She pushed him to his back and began kissing his neck.

He moaned a low deep growl. He never knew he could feel this way about a woman. She slowly straddled him. Feeling him press hard against his pants and into her inner thigh, she moaned. She kissed his mouth long and hard. "How about I do something with those pants?" She teased.

"I'd like that." He smiled and teased right back.

She slowly removed herself from astride him. She unzipped them and grabbed the waistband and began to tug gently. "You have to help a little."

He smiled and blushed a bit. "Sorry." He helped her pull them down.

"Don't be." She pulled them from one leg then the other. They went the way of his shirt. She rubbed her hands up his legs softly. Never taking her eyes from his. She slid up his body then and kissed his lips.

He groaned against her lips again, but was unsure of what to do next, he was afraid he would push her to fast. She rolled away from him onto her back. "Come here, Blue Eyes."

He smiled, and gently laid on top of her, trying to be careful of his weight. He placed kisses on her neck, cheek, nose, and then he ended at her lips.

She wanted to feel the weight of him against her so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her. Never letting her lips drift from his. She pulled away when the need to breath got to be to much. "What do about these clothes?" She teased looking down at her gown. The only thing keeping her skin and his skin from kissing.

He completely relaxed on top of her. And looked at her with asking eyes, waiting for permission to take it off. She nodded hoping he would understand. He smiled, and gently pulled the night gown over her head, taking a moment to say how beautiful she was, and how perfect she was.

She felt the need to cover herself with her hands. She'd never had confidence when it concerned her body. Her hands went up instinctly. He grabbed her hands gently, and smiled. " Don't be shy Sara. I think you're beautiful, and I wouldn't have you any other way." He smiled and kissed her softly, his kisses full of love and promises.

Her hands slid down to his boxers. She slowly worked them down and off of him. She wrapped her fingers around the hardness of him and stroked him gently. He groaned a little louder this time, and repeated her name over and over. Pleaded her to allow him into her.

He gently slid his thumbs into her panty waistband, and slid them off of her, having joining his on floor. She felt him against her core. She wanted him inside her. She reached down and guided him to her entrance. He went in softly, wanting to remember this forever. He groaned against her as he started to move.

She moaned and closed her eyes. She griped his back with her hands. Not wanting him to get to far from her. She began kissing his neck, lips, anything within reach. "Don't stop." She whispered. She wrapped her legs around him bringing him deeper into her with each thrust.

He could feel that she was close, as was he. He thrust deeper into her.

"G...rrrrrrrr...isssom." She moaned as she let go and climaxed. She rocked her hips and the pleasure intensified. "Come with me." She barely got out before she climaxed again. This time was stronger than the last and made her move faster against him wanting him to let go with her. She begged him with her eyes.

He growled into her ear, and thrust faster and harder, until he finally exploded into. She was breathing hard, as was he. Still holding him to her, she kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He barely got out, he was breathing hard. He rolled off her, but took her with him, and laid her against his chest. She couldn't stop smiling. It was more than she ever imagined. He knew how to please a woman. He knew how to please her. She'd never climaxed with such force before. She kissed his chest and ran her tongue around his nipple. "That was indescribable."

"I couldn't agree more sweet heart, I couldn't agree more." He smiled.

Sara's eyes closed one last time and she was asleep. She loved the feel of him next to her naked skin. He fell asleep instantly, dreaming of the wonderful life they would share together.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later...Sara began to stir. She went to move but a set of powerful arms kept her still. She smiled. She couldn't believe that he was there with her in her bed. In her life.

"Good morning... going somewhere?" He smiled, and kissed her shoulder.

"Not on your life." She kissed his chest softly.

"Good, I never want you to leave, I never want us to move." He smiled, and kissed her hair softly. "I just want us to stay here forever."

"We eventually have to get up, Gil. Work still goes on. What are we going to be about work?" Sara asked. It was the first time she had thought about work since running into Brass at the restaurant.

"Anything we want too, sweetheart." He stated simply.

"Well, Brass and Cat already know. It won't be like the rest won't know by the end of shift. Word travels fast." Sara began making circles with her finger on Grissom's stomach. "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too, and as long as your by my side, I'll stay that way."

"Grissom, things at work aren't going to change, are they? I mean you'll still pair me with you on certain cases. Not go all super boyfriend on me and give me all the smash and grabs?" Sara was worried about work. She needed work to stay the same.

"I wouldn't do that, sweetie...I'll try as hard as I can not to be too over-protective." He chuckled a bit, and kissed her shoulder.

She raised her head to looking into his eyes. She pulled him down to her for a kiss. He kissed her right back, his kisses full of love, passion, and promises. She pulled him with her as she lay on her back. Never breaking their kiss. "You promise you're not going to run, Grissom?"

"I'll never leave you...I'll never ever run again." He sealed that promise with a soft but passionate kiss. She abruptly stopped the kiss. "What time is it?"

He looked over at the clock and did a double take. "U'm, I think we're going to be a little late today..." He said innocently.

"Only a little?" She kissed him again and pulled him on top of her. "I want a little reminder of last night."

"Mmm, I think work can wait a little while." He kissed her long and hard, his tongue, sliding against her lips, begging for entrance.

She pulled his tongue into her mouth. Kissing him was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She moaned as his hand made contact with the skin of her stomach.

"Touch me." She whispered.

He obliged. Touching her everywhere he could reach. Drinking in his touches, she arched into him. Wanting him inside her. "Please." She begged softly.

He, again, obliged. Gently entering her, and thrusting softly. She moaned his name. She loved him. He was the only one for her. The only one that could make her feel so alive with just a look. She rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. Slow at first then faster. She felt the first wave of pleasure. It hit with such force that she cried out, "Don't ever stop."

Riding out the wave, she began kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Never." He barely got out, he could feel his own coming on.

"Come on, Love. Scream for me." She begged him while her hips rocked to his rhythm. She was still kissing and sucking his neck. Let her tongue make pathways to his ear. "I love you."

That was all the encouragement he needed, before exploding inside of her. " I... Love... You too. " He got out between breaths.

She lay with him on top of her trying to catch her breath. "What you do to me, Gil Grissom." She kissed his cheek. They were drenched in sweat. And sated. "Grissom, you want to take a shower with me?"

"I'd love to." He smiled, got up, and pulled her with him. She followed him into the bathroom where she started the water and turned on the showerhead. She stepped under the warm water. "You coming?"

"Right behind you." He smiled, and stepped in with her. Enjoying the hot water, and being next to Sara.

"Umm...Grissom." Sara said slowly a smile forming on her lips.

"Yes?" He smiled, and looked at her.

"Remember that case with the man that was burning hot?" She said as her smile widened.

"Yes?" He was confused.

"I remember Catherine telling us that the place on your neck where he touched you looked like a hickey. Well, Blue Eyes, you have a few hickeys...and I don't think you can get by with telling them that some man with hot hands did it?" She was about to laugh.

"I have a hickey? Well, then we might just have to tell them what happened, or I could were one of your pretty pink scarves." He teased.

She laughed then trying to picture him with a pink scarf around his neck. "I think we should let them draw their own conclusions. They don't have to know what goes on behind closed doors."

"That sounds like a good plan." He smiled at her and then added, "Better then a scarf any day."

"Come on. Soap up." She tossed him a bath cloth and soap. "The bad guys never sleep."

He washed up his arms, on his chest, and everywhere, then handed the bath cloth to Sara, "Thank you."

She was already rinsing the soap from her body then. "Hang it on the rack there. Please?" She pointed to a towel rack inside the shower. "I'll just be a second more." She was rinsing her legs then.

"Okay." He hung it up there. He was having a hard time not taking her right then and there, but that would defeat the purpose of the shower.

"All done." She said as she stepped from the spray. "Your turn." She turned sideways to let him pass. She snaked her arms around him while he was stepping by her. She griped his ass. "Cute butt."

"Sara you're not making this any easier." He said as he chuckled a bit. He quickly washed off.

"I know." She teased. "I'll be in there getting dressed. You did bring clean clothes, right?"

"Yes I did." He smiled, and watched her walk away. " I'm not the only one with a nice butt." He yelled.

"Flattery, Doctor Grissom, will get you...Everywhere." She said over her shoulder.

He laughed. " I'm glad to have that piece of advice."

"Hurry, Blue Eyes. Work in twenty minutes...or we'll be late." She told him as she pulled on underwear and her bra.

"I'm out." He said from the doorway. "Just admiring the view."

"Stop it." She blushed. Even though he has seen her in all her glory, she still felt insecure about him looking at her body.

He teasingly put a hand over his eyes.

"You can't get dressed if you don't know what your putting on." She said as she walked to him and removed his hands. "Need help with that towel?" She pulled the towel from his waist. "There now I can admire the view."

He also blushed a bit. " Do you know where I put my bag?"

"Maybe the living room." She told him as she kissed his mouth.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll check there. " He grabbed her towel from the floor, and walked into the living room, found his bag, and went back to the bedroom to change.


	10. Chapter 10

They got dressed and headed off to work. The ride was silent. They drove Sara's car and left his mustang in the lot at Sara's building. "So, Blue Eyes, do I get a solo tonight?"

"Do you want a solo tonight, or not?" He asked simply.

"Depends on the case actually...You always pick and pair us right. No reason to stop now just cause we've been playing in bed all day."

"Alright sweetie, whatever you want. " He reached over, and squeezed her hand.

They pulled into the CSI lot. Everyone appeared to be there already. "Great! Now they are going to tease us."

"Let them, I've got your love with me, nothing is going to bring me down off cloud number nine." He smiled.

They held hands until they reached the door. It was time to put on their professional faces and be boss and subordinate for the night. As hard as that was going to be for Sara, she had too. Work was different. It had been her life until he finally admitted to her and himself that he loved her. She had a duty to the victims to be the best and that was all she was giving. "See you at my place after shift?"

"After shift." He smiled, quickly kissed her, and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Grissom." She said as she walked inside. "I'll be in the break room in five minutes, got to get my gear out of my locker." She strode off down the hall leaving him to go to his office.

He watched her walk away. "See you in five." He walked toward his office.

The break room immediately fell silent as she sauntered in. "What?" She asked innocently. "Do I have something on my face?"

Warrick laughed. Nick nearly fell out of his chair. Greg sat sulking in his chair. Catherine sat there smiling at her. "I get it...You all heard about my date." Sara said right as Grissom entered the room.

"Yeah Sar, how'd that go?" He smiled his Texas grin.

"Wonderful, but none of your business." Sara said as she poured herself some coffee.

"How'd what go? What's none of Nicky's Business?" Grissom was lost.

"Our date." Sara said simply. "It's no one's business."

"Oh, I agree. We are here to work, and not gossip, that comes after shift, not on CSI time. " Grissom stated.

"Down boy." Catherine said as she stood slowly to stretch. "What did we pull?" She looked closer at him. "Gil, are those hickeys on your neck?"

"Catherine, chat later. " He tried to hide his blush. " We have a B&E at the Tangiers, a hit a run, and are you all ready for this? We have a decomp at lake Mead."

"Okay, Grissom. Who gets what?" Warrick asked. He was glad the man was getting his head on his ass and making a move on Sara.

"Sara, you and Warrick get the B&E, be careful. Catherine, you take Greggo and head out to lake Mead, you get our decomp." He smiled. "Nick, you get the hit and run."

Sara smiled at Warrick. She knew he wouldn't ask to many questions. She smiled at Grissom before grabbing her kit and heading out the door. Soon as she was out of the break room she hit number 2 speed dial. It rang once before Grissom answered.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Catherine teased him, "You could've kissed her goodbye."

"With Ecklie, as Sara once put it, hanging around the corners waiting for one of us to screw up?" He smiled.

"What you doing tonight, Griss? No case?" Nick asked.

He sighed. "Paperwork, unless you would want to do the paperwork?" He teased. It had been a long time since the old Grissom was back at work, always teasing.

"I'm gone." Nick said and left.

Greg was still sulking in his chair. Grissom looked over at Greg, with an evil smile on his face, "Shouldn't you and Catherine head out to Lake Mead? Or do you want to help with paperwork?"

"No. Don't you hurt her, Grissom." Greg was worried for Sara. Even though he had known that Sara loved Grissom, he still flirted with her. He'd seen her sad because of his boss. "I would have to hurt you if you hurt her."

Grissom was shocked by Greg's blurted words. "I will never hurt her again, and I'll hold you to that." He smiled, and walked away towards his office.

A little smile played across Greg's face. Somehow he knew that was the truth.

THE END


End file.
